Finding
by Carmabelle
Summary: Danielle Carmicheal must find her dad, who left her mother before she was born. Problem: She has no idea where to start looking,but Hogwarts is a good a place as any...AU
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

Dean made his solitary way along the track leading to the village. The full moon shone bright in the inky sky, casting spooky magical shadows over all path. _Magical._ The word echoed in Dean Thomas' brain. Eva deserved to know who - what - she was engaged to. He could see the lights of Peterchurch up ahead, and gathering his Gryffindor courage in both hands, he quickened his pace and forged on down the path. He _would_ tell her tonight. Dean only hoped his courage would last.

Eva nervously checked her reflection in the mirror once more. Finally satisfied, she swung round and announced: "I look quite delicious if I do say so myself!" She struck a pose, hand on hip. Kat looked at her sister's petite blonde form and gave a bright, reassuring smile. "He'll eat his heart out, hon." She told her honestly.

The bell chimed. "That's him!" Eva looked flustered. "Kat, honey, vamoose! Go to the shops or something!"

Kat laughed. "At 10 O'clock at night? This is only a tiny village Eva." Eva shot her sister a look. Still laughing, Kat headed for the back door. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder. It wasn't really necessary, as her sister had the perfect relationship. But it was what they had always done. Smoothing down her top, Eva skipped into the hall to open the door.

_Ticktock Ticktock. _The clock sounded painfully loud in Dean's ears. It was two minutes, and counting, since Dean had had explained - and proved - to her what he was. Two minutes of silence. It was killing him to watch her just _sit_ there- but he didn't dare to speak. He hardly dared to _breathe. _ _Ticktock Ticktock. _The back of Dean's throat was dry, and the blood pounded in his ears. He decided he had never sat through a more excruciating silence.

Then Eva looked up, and her hollow, hurt expression wrenched Dean's heart. "You lied to me." She said softly. "Why couldn't you trust me?"

Dean studied the carpet. "You don't understand. There were things I had to take into consideration-" It was possibly the worst thing he could have said. Eva's head shot up, and her eyes flashed angrily. "What, you couldn't tell the dumb _muggle _all about your _secret little world?" _Her voice was hard and aggressive, and it chilled Dean's blood to hear it. "No-" She cut off his interruption. "I need you to get out. I have to seriously consider - _this_."

"Babe, please-"

"Don't call me that! You have to go, you have to go-" Her eyes looked close to spilling over, and Dean took a concerned step forward. "Please, I have to tell you-" Eva turned and fled from the room.

"That I love you." He finished miserably.

Later that evening. Dean Thomas could be seen at the Leaky Cauldron pub, drowning his sorrows in a pint or five, while a woman sobbed herself to sleep in the village of Peterchurch.

At that point, neither of them knew about the baby.

**A/n: First, thanks to anybody who took time out to read this. It will get happier!**

**Second, review! **

**Constructive criticism will be rewarded with hugs and ice cream, flames will be chucked in the bin, and so I warn you!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Most things written in italics are Dani's thoughts, hopefully you will be able to tell ;-) **

**Ssdiablo-Thank u! ur a star! Go You! And yes, I would v. v. much appreciate any tips you can give me on the subject J**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda…

**A Whole New World**

It was Saturday, and raining. Danielle's mother was out at the hospital where she worked, and so she was being looked after by Aunt Kat. Kat had invited her latest boyfriend over, a fireman named Robert. "Robert" hadn't really grown on Dani very much, and in all likelihood he would be chucked by the end of the week anyway and her aunt would move onto somebody new. She and her mother played a game, trying to predict who would be Kat's next "victim." Dani had three weeks worth of pocket money on Al the "hunky" mechanic. Half the female population of Peterchurch was in love with Al, and Dani took fierce pride in the fact that her aunt would probably get him. She _always_ did.

Meanwhile, she had to put up with drawing in the draughty cottage kitchen while Kat and her fireman canoodled in the lounge.

Danielle flipped idly through her sketchbook. She drew everyone and everything that popped into her head - her current favourite was a sketch of the two of them, her mum and her aunt, sprawled in front of their picturesque whitewashed cottage. It wasn't raining _that_ day, reflected Dani with a wry smile. It was the hottest day of summer, and Kat had had Danielle in stitches of laughter through her paranoia that her fake tan would melt. Grinning, Dani got up to go to the living room.

"Hey Kat. Lover boy gone?"

Kat wagged her finger. "Less of your cheek, sugarplum. Bob happens to be very nice."

"Oh, its _Bob_ now, is it?" Dani entered spiritedly into the game. This would be good for a tease, especially as her aunt was very protective when it came to her boyfriends. She assumed her "Innocent little angel" expression. "Fulfil all the correct _- requirements _- does he?"

Kat gasped. "How dare you!" she cried in mock outrage, grabbing the sofa cushion and proceeding to attack.

The resulting pillow fight was fast and furious. Amid flying feathers, the two shrieked and giggled uproariously as they charged round the lounge. Kat saw an opening and vaulted neatly across the coffee table, crashing her niece into an armchair in the process.

"Do you surrender?" She gasped.

"NEVER!" Proclaimed a red-cheeked Dani.

"I think you will!" Kat declared. "Reason being, you can _never_ win against me!"

"And?" Prompted Danielle saucily.

"And…" Her aunt continued, "I am absolutely gasping for a coffee, so I say we call a truce, hmm, darling?"

Danielle was saved the necessity of answering by the chiming of the doorbell. She wriggled out from the chair and bolted to answer, plucking feathers from her hair as she went.

The rain was lashing down outside. There was nobody in sight, save a friendly, official looking man with shoulder length salt-and-pepper hair, currently standing on their doorstep. Dani stared. The gentleman was wearing an elaborate set of pinstriped purple robes.

He smiled in a friendly sort of way at Danielle. Dani continued to merely stare at him. The man's smile slipped, and he cleared his throat, riffling through some papers. "Are you Miss Danielle Carmichael, of number 5, Elwood Cottages, Peterchurch?" He inquired.

_Oh my Lord, _thought Dani. _This crazy - cross dresser - knows my name. What on earth was Bob the Fireman's number again?_

"Miss?" The man peered at her in concern. "Miss, are you quite alright?" Dani made a decision and snapped back to reality.

"Yes I am, and who's asking?"

"Wha- oh. My name is Thomas Dylan, and I work in the Muggle Liaison office at the Ministry of Magic." He "harrumphed" importantly. "I am here to discuss a _very important _matter with you and your parents - or guardians."

_Magic **what! **_Dani thought. _No way is this nutter coming in my house - but how to get rid of him-_

Footsteps in the hall, and a call of: "Darling, who's at the door?" Interrupted her train of thought. _Kat. _

Her aunt saw the stranger. "Oh! I love your costume! Are you collecting for charity?" She said chattily.

The man brightened and regained his composure. "Actually, I have something I need to discuss with you. Are you Miss Carmichael's guardian?"

Dani felt irritated, and mentally scored a black mark against the pompous man.

It was a common occurrence that strangers often thought Dani was unrelated to her mother and her aunt, as she was slightly coloured. Her skin tone, hair and eye colour were the only things she had inherited from her anonymous father, whom with her mother had had a fleeting one night stand with 11 years ago.

_Bloody pompous git. _ _Next_ _he'll be doing the "Oh! Really! That's nice…" routine and stand staring at us like some demented goldfish,_ she thought. On more than one occasion Dani had demanded to know just exactly was so nice, hence the warning glance Aunt Kat was shooting at her.

Still with her eyes fixed on her niece, Kat replied "No. I am her Aunt - would you like to come in? Maybe we could have some coffee…"

The man beamed. "I would love a coffee, Madam - you do know you have feathers in your hair?"

Dani then had to trail a giggling Kat as she explained the pillow fight, and the "Ministry Official" as he attempted to find an opening to the subject he wanted to discuss. He soon gave up as Kat started to babble about biscuits to have with the coffee as he settled himself onto the couch.

"_Ministry Official" My ass_ Thought Danielle angrily. Aunt Kat never failed to amaze her at how incredibly thick she could be sometimes.

Dani re-read the letter. _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry…" _ "No way?" She said.

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh it's all quite true, I assure you - and don't worry, this information pack explains everything, it even has a muggle address you can post enquiries to-"

"Muggle?" Kat asked.

"Wizarding term for a non-magic person - _Merlin's beard _look at the time-!" He jumped up and began to collect his things. "Please think about it Miss - although I suspect you will decide to go once you have read the info pack, it explains all about the dangers of a magical child not being able to control and use their magical potential -" He hurriedly shook hands all round - " Have a very nice day."

And with that, he moved to the centre of the room and vanished with a loud "POP."

Kat screeched and dropped on to the sofa. "**Bloody**- sugarplum, are you OK?"

Dani, slightly dazed, glanced at her aunt. "That was - that was-" She stared at the spot where the official had last stood_. Danielle Carmichael, Witch. Wow._

"I could do that, too" she whispered. Mind made up, she turned to face her aunt. "That" She announced grinning, "Was cool!"

Aunt Kat groaned. "That's beautiful, sugarplum, but have you considered what your mother is going to think of this?"

**A/N: Well? You like? Now see the beeeoootiful blue button there? Go on- Press it! **

**Seriously, if you have a helpful comment to make, or an opinion at all, Me n my muse, Fred, would love to hear it - you know I'd do the same for you! ;-) **

A/Nn I love italics. ( And reviews, hint, hint)


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: ok, many thanks to the people who reviewed. Your input is much appreciated! **D** Hopefully this chap will throw some light on what the hell Eva was thinking!**

**(Once again, italics signify thoughts, only Eva's thoughts this time)**

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I am just playing in JKR's universe J

**Keeping It in the Family**

Eva Carmichael whistled the theme song to "Singing in the rain" cheerfully as she swung up the street. It had been a good day at the hospital, and even standing in the rain for fifteen minutes until the bus deigned to arrive had not dampened her mood.

As she made her way homeward, she fell to musing over the strange phone call she had received at work that day from her sister and her daughter. Apparently, they had some wildly exciting news to tell her which couldn't possibly wait, and could she "please come home immediately?"

Eva had laughed, told Dani not to go outside without a raincoat on, and requested they kept some Shepard's Pie back for her to eat later, before hanging up and returning to ward D15 and work.

She decided the fact their mysterious news had kept her guessing all day when things got dull was a fact that they really did not need to know.

The lights of their cottage shone out to her like a beacon as she drew closer towards it. This was her favourite part of the day, coming home to her "family" after work, knowing they would always be safe and secure in their home. It meant a lot to Eva, that knowledge. Clicking the gate shut with her heel, she pulled out her key and opened the door.

Eva had barely arrived when she met a glowing Dani in the hall. Her eyes were shining, and she broke into a large smile upon seeing Eva.

"Mum! Thank God you're back; I have the most _unbelievable _News!_" _

Eva kissed her daughter. "Hello to you too, Dani."

"Eva!" Kat arrived promptly in the hall. "The most amazing thing happened today! Apparently-"

"No!" Danielle exclaimed. "You have to let me tell."

Eva looked at both of them. They had the gleeful look of two children who were about to rip into a big Christmas present, bouncing around like two excitable puppies. Both seemed unaware of the identical grins they seemed unable to wipe from their faces- it was making _her _smile to see them.

They all trooped back into the house, Kat heading to get her caffeine fix in the kitchen. Dani perched herself in the armchair, sitting regally upright like a queen, and prepared to drop her bombshell.

"I'll give you three guesses!"

"Tell me honey. I couldn't possibly guess…." Eva coaxed her daughter. By now, she was wildly curious as to what type of news had unsettled everyone so much.

"Well, you'll never believe this, but I swear it's true…..I'm a witch! There's a special school I've been accepted into and everything!"

She sat back and beamed, looking exactly like _that _cat must have looked upon finding out he had gotten the cream.

Eva's brain froze, and then went into super fast panic mode. _Witch. Magic. Wizard. Dean…Oh bloody hell! I can't do this, not here, not now…"_ All the bad memories Eva had kept hidden away came flooding back to her. Every bad decision, every angry word… and what would Dani say, if she found out her own mother had lied to her? _She'll never trust me again-she mustn't find out! She can't go to that school place! I _

_Worked so hard to raise her on my own, I will not let her go; I CAN'T let her go…_

Dani's enthusiastic ramble concerning Info Packs and pillow fights and people vanishing into thin air came to an abrupt halt when she realised her mother was not taking in a word of it.

"Mum? Are you Ok? You look…shocked. You've gone awfully white-Mum? MUM!"

Eva walked unsteadily across the room and sat shakily down. She could not quite register what she was being told- the suddenness of it had shocked her into silence. To be reminded of-_that_-after all these years…

"Dani, I'm very tired, I've - had a hard day at work…you should go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning, ok?" Eva's tone was soft, almost pleading, and had a misty, detached sound to it.

She hoped her daughter would just go. She needed to buy _time,_ before Danielle derived a conclusion concerning her father. She saw a surprised look cross Dani's face-Eva had never shut her out emotionally before, when she needed most to talk.

"Mum, I thought we could…are you really feeling ill?"

Eva could not meet her daughter's eyes. "Very ill, one of those twenty-four hour things- probably picked it up at work…" She murmured.

Dan shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. 'Night."

Eva now felt horribly guilty. _What sort of Mother am I, to lie to my child? She looks so hurt and disappointed, and I can't bear that!_

"Dani-wait!"

Dani turned, smiling. Eva's courage failed her. It was most likely she wouldn't still be smiling after the truth was revealed.

Hating herself, she stammered "Oh - um- sleep tight, sugar."

Danielle smiled tightly, and resumed her walk to the door. Just before she left the room, however, she turned. "By the way, Mum, I was wondering, do you think it's possible my dad's a wizard? I, mean, I must have got the magical gene from somewhere- you do believe me, don't you? This magic thing is real, it isn't a joke."

_Oh, no. OH NO. NONONO! BLOODY NO! Not this question. I don't have an answer to this question!_

Eva looked anywhere but at her daughter. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Well, I wouldn't know sugar. You don't generally exchange personal information when you have a one-night stand. And of course I believe you!" She tried to smile in a light, joking way. It didn't work. Dani shot her a dubious look and left the room.

She kept the fake smile on until she heard the sound of Dani's bedroom door closing upstairs, then she flopped back on the sofa and buried her head in the cushion. "This is like the scenario from hell," she mumbled.

"I've heard even those can get worse."

Eva gaped and yanked her head up. Kat was standing in front of her, arms crossed. She must have heard every word. "You and I need to have a little _talk_."

Eva faced her little sister, and waited for her to start her rant. She knew she deserved everything Kat would throw at her - after all, hadn't she lied to Kat too?

Surprisingly, Kat did not rant. Very, very calmly she asked "So? Is this why you broke up? Got _unengaged_? Because he was a wizard and you couldn't handle it? Cos you forgot to mention that tiny little detail at the time, Sis. Is it true? _Is it?_"

Eva stared at her hands. "Yes." It was almost liberating to admit it, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Kat pursed her lips. "I lied for you."

Miserably, Eva nodded.

"You lied to me-yes you did!" Kat shot down Eva's excuse and jumped up. She began pacing. "I did nothing but cooperate with your wishes, against my will, even! I lied to Dani, just because you were too cowardly to face your demons!" Her voice was steadily increasing in volume.

"She's _my _daughter! It's my responsibility to make the decisions!" Now Eva was yelling.

"Who _are _you? And what did you do with my sister? I think you should tell Dani about the situation-" - Eva made a despairing gesture, but Kat ploughed on - "And I think you should contact Dean and his family, and talk about this!"

Even while yelling, Kat had kept her composure. In contrast, Eva's face was tinged pink with anger. She defiantly answered Kat.

"There is **no point **contacting Dean! No point at all!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because he doesn't know she exists!"

A gasp sounded from the hall, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Dani sat on the stairs, wide-eyed, tousle-haired, with a small cut on her hand where the broken water glass had pierced her skin.

**A/N: I think I'll leave it there!**

**I tried to make this chap longer than the other two, as they were kinda on the short side. **

**As always, r&r if you have any comments…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a while…. But I've not forgotten!**

**This chap is replacing a sloppier version up before.**

**(Dani's thoughts in italics.)**

**New Friends, New Places**

Dani stared out of the window as the London surroundings rushed by. She looked, but she did not see. In truth she had never felt so utterly miserable. Winning was not supposed to feel like this- this crushing sense of _loss _which weighed on her heart. She had fought so hard to come here, to this strange magic school, given it all the force she had, and the bitter rows, door slamming, fits of sulking (on her part) and tears (on her mother's part) stood testament to that. Winning was supposed to be a great boost to the ego- so why did she feel as if she'd crawled in from the swamp? Climbed up from the pits of hell, so to speak? She was _right_. She had to find out about this world her mother had denied her access to for so long. _She had to find her father_. For the first time, tears filed her eyes. She had not cried all summer, not since that first awful night when it had all been too much to bear, too much to even to begin to comprehend. Her mother had lied to her. A fresh surge of anger and resentment coursed through her veins, to be almost immediately replaced with shame. She'd been an unbearable little brat this past summer. Vindictive in her fury she had said- yelled- things to purposely make her mum smart and burn, horrid, hurtful things. Kat had not escaped unscathed either. She buried her head in her arms and attempted to block out the memory

How she wished she was at home now! She'd bury her head in her mother's lap and sob, cry out all her hurt, ask to be forgiven for the _awful _things that had been said.

Here, on the Express, that was impossible, as mum was at home and she was on a train bound for somewhere in Scotland. The tears that had been threatening finally spilled, and Dani flung herself down on the seat and cried as if her heart would break.

Danielle heard the door of the compartment slide open ten minutes later, and stifled the urge to groan. Why couldn't they all leave her alone! She did not move from her sprawled, face down position on the seat to greet the newcomer.

"Are you all right?" the person asked. A girl. After a lengthy pause it became clear she would need to answer. "No. What do you think?" It came out rougher than intended. The girl made noises to indicate she was sitting down.

"I didn't think so," came back the reply. Dani sat up to face this intruder, and then gasped. Sitting opposite her was an extremely attractive blonde. She had perfect features, blue eyes and hair like braided gold silk. Danielle felt suddenly most ordinary by comparison. The girl suddenly grinned, and the effect was startling. She no longer looked as if she belonged in a church stained glass window- Dani got the feeling this girl was nobody's fool.

"I'm Persia. Macmillan. Would you like some chocolate? It'll help cheer you up- and I've some tissues too if you need them."

Dani felt slightly taken aback. This strange girl had walked in to find a seat, and had been confronted instead by a sobbing girl. Instead of trying to be all understanding and, well, _nosey, _she had simply taken it in her stride. Dani was not used to this.

"Yes, please," she said shyly.

Persia, it transpired, came from a magical background. Dani was awed at hoe much she knew, and the questions that had been bottled up inside bubbled out. "What House do you think you'll be in? I was reading up on Houses in the info pack-"

"Info pack! That's new! Good idea, though. I reckon I'll be in Hufflepuff, but anywhere would do really. Except Slytherin."

Danielle, eager to show her knowledge in front of the "wise one", said "Is that 'cause they're all mean and evil and stuff!"

Persia looked at her strangely, and burst out laughing. Dani felt uncomfortable. Had she mucked up already? But Persia, when her giggles subsided said "You're a bit behind the times. We are "Enjoying a period of harmonious comradeship between all wizard kinds"" -she did air quotes- "The snakes are all right, really-give or take a few- it's just my ego couldn't take being in the same House as Ciaran O'Reilly, and he _will_ end up Slytherin." Dani quirked one eyebrow in question. "We have A Thing." It was all the explanation needed. Dani could almost feel the capital letters. Curious, she said "Who's he?" Persia lifted her chin "An idiot." And she refused to say anymore, despite Dani's wheedling. "Just leave it, ok, you'll find out soon enough-"

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A plump smiling woman appeared in the doorway, pushing a food trolley. Persia at once hopped up and offered to buy. She purchased a lot of what Dani thought were called _Chocolate Frogs, _and when she began dividing the pile it struck her how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

"Thanks _very_ much." She said, and they both got stuck in. After Danielle had eaten one or two she noticed Persia was scrabbling around in her discarded wrappers. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Looking for famous Wizard cards. They come with the frogs…"

Dan looked at her own wrappers, and located a card. "Harry Potter…" she read. Persia's head snapped up. "What colour is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Silver."

Persia gasped. "Talk about beginners luck! That's only the most collectable card going at the moment! The only person I know who has one is Ciaran sodding O' Reilly…"

Dani felt slightly cheered at this- she was beginning to feel justifiably nervous every time Hogwarts was mentioned. She tucked the card into her pocket for safe keeping. _You never know what could turn out to be lucky,_ she thought.

Danielle was very, very, nervous, and she wasn't the only one. The subdued group of first years around her stood awed in front of the majestic Castle, as they waited with baited breath to see who would answer the bearded giant-_Hagrid's_-knock.

"I now know what an ant must feel like" murmered Persia. The tension had even gotten to her.

The door swung open. A severe looking witch stood on the step, her black hair threaded slightly with grey. He cast a quick appraising glance at the group, before announcing "Welcome to Hogwarts School, First Years. Please step this way…"

Dani let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.A smile crept to her face. She was in!

"Lovell, Sabrina!" Called Professor Mcgonagall.

"Dumb blonde!"

"Useless prat!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Announced the Sorting Hat. The students cheered.

"Macintosh, Timothy!"

"Plank!"

Dani was trying to watch the sorting ceremony, _trying to_ being the operative words. She understood that Persia and that brown haired O'Reilly person had issues, but incurring the wrath of a teacher this early on in the year just seemed plain stupid.

"Cow!"

She felt her irritation increase.

"Smarmy Slytherin!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"_Cannons Supporter_!"

Persia gasped. "Son of a-"

"Macmillan, Persia!"

_Divine intervention, thought Dani wryly._

O'Reilly stuck out his foot to trip Persia, who stepped serenely around it, beamed at the Professor, and glided to the Hat. _She looks so collected,_ thought Dani enviously. _Not a klutz like me._ She gripped her right thumb and crossed her fingers, to bring extra luck to her friend. A pause-

Then the Hat shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs exploded with cheers for their new member. Danielle bit her lip. Due to a mix up in the school administration, several students' names were omitted from the official Sorting Scroll. Dani was one of these unfortunate few. _Persia is so lucky. _She fished out her new Chocolate Frog card to ease the tension.

Professor Mcgonagall finished the first scroll and unrolled the second.

"Allan, Louise!"

Louise squeaked and started forward, jogging Dani's elbow as she went. Dani felt a jolt of horror as the card slipped from her fingers and floated to the ground. She darted a quick look up and down the line before diving "discreetly" after it. A boy gasped as she head butted his knees. "Sorry!" she whispered, cringing. _Where was the damn card?_ She scrabbled around behind the line while the rest of the school cheered, hidden out of sight. A child at the end of the line scuffed his heel, and the card skidded backwards. Relief flooded through Danielle, and she snatched it up just as the Professor called out

"Carmichael, Danielle!"

Dani's clapped her hand to her mouth. She was frozen to the spot.

"Danielle Carmichael?" Professor Mcgonagall asked again. _Bloody Hell!_

There was nothing for it. Slowly, Dani poked her head out around the end boy's knees, like an animal sticking it's head out of a burrow. She attempted a goofy smile. It didn't work.

The School looked collectively taken aback. Then Dani heard the noise that heralded Doomsday. A giggled pierced the silence, followed by a titter, then a guffaw, until the whole hall had erupted with laughter and was rolling around in it's seat.

_Oh damn! _Thought Danielle. She tied to drown out the laughter by focusing on not blushing. Slowly she stood up.

"Nice going, Meerkat Girl!" laughed an Irish accent. Heat flooded to her cheeks. _Even the professors are laughing!_

She slunk to the stool and tried on the Hat, which placed her in Hufflepuff. _Great! The only Sorting in history where the Students don't know which house the student is put in, and it's mine!_

There was an empty seat by Persia. "You…rabbit….!" was all she managed before she began laughing again. Dani threw her a look of deep disgust at her. "I wish the ground would open and swallow me up." She informed the gravy boat.

Persia composed herself. "Blame O'Reilly." She advised.

"What?" said Dani weakly.

"Blame him. It's what I always do." She pulled a face. "It's shocking, actually. But there's no breaking the habit of a lifetime!"

Dani glared at the boy in question, predictably sorted into Slytherin.

"It could have been worse, I suppose," she sighed.

Persia glanced at her incredulously. "Could it?"

Her friend answered by stabbing her fork viciously into a potato.

It was one in the morning, and Dani couldn't sleep. It wasn't the horrible fiasco at dinner that was troubling her-her roommates had been very considering, really- no, it was the feeling she had that Kat would have really enjoyed the night's -_proceedings_- hugely. Thinking about Kat led to thoughts about Mum. More than ever she regretted her behaviour. She felt guilty as hell for what she'd done, and without the prospect of her mum next door to apologise to in the morning the guilty feeling intensified.

Decisively she got up. She was going to write a letter.

_Dear Mum (And Kat)_

_I've arrived safely at school. Everyone has been really nice, especially people in my new house, Hufflepuff. I've met a girl called Persia who seems great. She's a Quidditch fan (mad sport involving broomsticks everyone's crazy about) and says we 'Puffs have a great chance at the cup this year._

_Anyway, the reason I'm really writing is to- is to apologise. I hurt your feelings purposefully and that was wrong. Please forgive me. That's all I ask. _

_Your repentant daughter (and niece) _

_Danielle. Xx_

_P.S. I have a funny story to tell you will appreciate. Remind me of it sometime? _

Conscience at ease, Dani could now look forward to what the new day would bring.

**A/N: 1. sorry bout the "administrative error" _-blush-_**

**2. To anyone who thinks my description of Persia borders on the Mary-Sue I'm v. v. sorry. It's how I see her in my head!**

**3. Ciaran Irish variant of Kieran**

**4. Good? Bad? Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 4the real one

**A/N: Thanks, Diablo!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not the important stuff, anyway**

**Unseen Progressions**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well. Today was interesting. Great, though- I love it here. Paintings talk, owls aren't **just** pets, and floor plan is always changing. I love Charms, Herbology, and - but this last is a secret- potions. _

_**Professor Snape is a complete git, though- thinks we're incompetent. I'm a lot more competent than some of his precious Slytherins, any day (namely, one Louise Allan-grrr!) Not that I would tell him that- scariest teacher in the school, hands down- he seems to especially hate Lupin, the Defence teacher. I think he's just jealous because people actually like Lupin- but I digress. (That's not something a Slytherin would say, now! Well, maybe some of them- definitely not all!) The thing I hate most is that he acts as if he knows something I don't, like the first day in his class he did the register, looked at me, raised his eyebrow, and said "Hmm…" **_

_O.K., I'm not telling you this right, am I? (Back to today, I think.)_

_Well, today, Persia, O'Reilly and myself received detention- and before you say anything, diary, it was not my fault! Persia and I were working innocently together at our bench, he was in front of us with his mate. He heard Snape get on at Persia for having the heat at the wrong temp. ("It'll ruin the whole texture of the potion, you silly girl!") And decided to have a go-"It's all right, Millie," he said "I know you were depending on that potion to cure you from your horrendous scars and boils. You can use mine, so don't cry now, will you?"_

"_Bite me." snapped Persia._

_He didn't have a comeback, and went back to whispering with his little friend. Tee hee! _

_All was going fine until Persia and I went to the sink to wash our hands. There we were, innocently washing, when all of a sudden there was an almighty "BOOM" from the direction of our cauldron. **Our cauldron!**_

"_O'REILLY!" bellowed Snape. "HOW DARE YOU drop a firework into that cauldron! **Detention, **boy, and 10 points from Slytherin!"_

_Persia choked wildly and had to stay at the sink to control her laughter. I stayed with her, as the surrounding vicinity was covered in our bogus boil cure potion. Oops._

_Students were screeching and running around, until Snape yelled for silence. As he administered the antidote to the poor boil covered people, he ranted at our general crapness as human beings, and about scrapping this lesson from the curriculum ("Every year!" he kept saying.) He looked really rattled, a sure sign things were about to get worse. Sure enough, he rounded on us. "Why" he uttered in a voice of forced calm "did you provoke him? Could your tiny, stupid little brains not cope with the fact he would try to retaliate! Tell me how this came about- NOW!"_

_I was petrified. It was a good thing that Persia still had the ability to talk. "Sir," she began "O'Reilly was planning this all a long, - he hates me. I don't think he would have done it, though, if you hadn't got on at me about-"_

"_So it's my fault is it? Detention, Miss Macmillan. And if I here another word out of any of you…" Snape glared around the class and let the statement trail off threateningly._

_I thought this was extremely unfair. My inner sense of justice had been ignited, and I couldn't leave it. "But, Sir…" I began._

"_What did I just say, Miss Carmichael?"_

"_I…"_

"_Congratulations Miss Carmichael, you have just succeeded in joining your friends in detention. No get **out** of my classroom before you make things worse for yourself," snapped Snape._

_I hate him. HATE HIM. Insufferable git._

_Well, diary, I need to leave you. Persia has just called me, so I need to go and prise frog brains from the dungeon ceiling. Joy._

_Signed, Danielle C._

The silence in the dungeon was stony. Dani ventured a question. "So. When did this vendetta between you two begin, then?"

Her friend shrugged noncommittally. Ciaran's eyes flicked toward Persia. "There was an Incident." He said shortly, and went back to scrubbing slime from the wall. She reflected that a lot of the things between the two of them were capitalised.

Silence fell again. Dani couldn't bear to meet anyone's eyes, and was mentally writhing in awkwardness when Snape's voice was heard out along the corridor. "They're along here Professor Dumbledore. I am sure they will be thrilled to make your acquaintance." It was a soft but malicious tone he used, making the hairs on her arms prickle.

Their Headmaster dismissed Snape and entered the dungeon alone.

Danielle's first impression was a projection of great energy from the man. He was very tall and very thin. His robes were midnight blue with silver clouds embroidered on them, and when he spoke, Danielle felt instinctively he approved of them; indeed this assessment was backed up when he said candidly: "You seem to have given Professor Snape quite a turn!" The three inmates shared a sheepish smile. It was going to be all right. "It was lucky I was passing through," he serenely said, eyes twinkling behind his glasses "as I am at liberty to now release you from your detention. Three hours of an evening is quite enough time to spend in this sort of task-but I regret to inform you" O'Reilly let out a ragged cheer. Dani's spirits soared "Cool!" She exclaimed happily.

"Quite so, Miss Carmichael," agreed Dumbledore amiably. Dani wondered fleetingly how he knew her name before Persia linked her arm through hers and dragged her off, leaving O'Reilly behind in their wake.

_Severus was right, mused Dumbledore. There is something there…but what is it?_

_Dumbledore sat in his office later that evening musing over a puzzle. It had been running through his mind all evening, and he felt the answer was in front of his face, tantalisingly near but still out of his reach._

As his clock chimed eleven, an idea suddenly struck him. He grabbed his Floo Powder and prepared to fire call. He had a hunch, and he knew the perfect person to bounce his ideas off…

**A/N: I am evil, I am. **

**There is an idea for the "Incident" in my mind. It doesn't really figure in the plot but if anyone is interested I could post it as a one shot.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! Anything is welcome!**


End file.
